


The Universe Has Its Ways

by buckg



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky is confused, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Infinity War spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Or is there?, Spoilers, Steve is a mess, Thanos is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckg/pseuds/buckg
Summary: I watched Infinity War this evening and had to write this. Steve experiences a loss. But the universe always finds its way.





	The Universe Has Its Ways

Steve. Those were his last words. The last words uttered by James Buchanan Barnes. The super soldier knelt in disbelief, his fingers gently caressing the ground beneath him. "Buck, please. Please not again pal... I need ya." His voice trailed off as fat tears began to roll down his face. His body shook with the feeling of overwhelming grief, his mind was racing at an incomprehensible speed trying to process the devastating loss.  
For what seemed like hours, Steve sat curled up on the ground next to the spot where he stood. Bucky. His Bucky. The tears had stopped coming at this point. There were no more tears to shed.  
Then something happened. It felt like the world shifted around him. This was it. This was the end of them all. The entire universe destroyed because of some power crazed lunatic. History had too many of those. Steve had faced many in his time. 

All of a sudden something clicked. Like the reality around them had shifted and snapped into a different state. There was silence followed by relieved cries of joy and exclamations.  
"Steve?" A shaken voice pierced through the turmoil in the blonde's head. He slowly casted his eyes upwards, tears threatening to spill over as he laid eyes on Bucky. He was alive. Alive.  
Steve bounced to his feet and grabbed him, bringing him close before dipping him back and kissing him. Bucky's eyes fluttered closer as he gripped the back of Steve's head trying to deepen the intimate moment. 

Finally they broke away from one another, their breaths ragged but they did not separate completely. The blonde held onto Bucky like he could slip through his fingers again. But he would never let that happen. Ever.  
"I love you." Steve cupped his face and leaned in, pressing his forehead against his lover's.

"I love you too. 'Till the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! I sobbed the whole way through the film and haven't come to terms with the MANY character deaths within the film. I just want my boys to be happy. 
> 
> Come scream with me at my tumblr @mcpeachs


End file.
